


L'union du feu et de la glace

by karathe



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), game of th
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karathe/pseuds/karathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys, reine des Sept Royaumes, a rendez vous avec Jon Snow, qu'il l'a déstabilise totalement. Jon va tenter de la convaincre de venir avec lui, à Winterfell, et de lui dévoiler ses sentiments les plus profonds. Comment se rendez vous vas t-il se terminer ? Petit OS sur le couple Dany/Jon que je trouve parfait !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'union du feu et de la glace

Ceci est ma première OS, c'est donc loin d'être parfait et toutes les critiques pour m'améliorer sont les bienvenues (à condition qu'elles soient constructives bien entendu). Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes et je remercie Alice ( @Gleekimous) de m'avoir aider, conseiller et corriger mon OS ! ^^  
DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient (les personnages appartiennent à George RR Martin) sauf mon histoire :) !

 

Daenerys était totalement perdue. Pourtant, toute sa vie, elle avait toujours su quoi faire, et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette détermination qu'elle avait réussi à conquérir le Trône de fer. Mais elle ne s'attendait à éprouver ce genre de choses. Elle qui avait tout vu, tout vécu, ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir être aussi troublée par cette homme, à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort envers lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son histoire avec Khal Drogo. Son amour pour son ancien mari était venu avec le temps, par des marques d'affections. Là, cela lui était venu soudainement, dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu.   
Jon Snow s'était rallié à ses côtés dès qu'elle lui avait promis le royaume du Nord, la protection et le soutient de la Garde de Nuit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'il soit si inaccessible (portant l'habit noir, il était "condamné" au célibat) ou si c'était tout simplement ses yeux gris et son regard profond qui pouvait l'attirer à ce point. Elle se sentait idiote d'être la grande reine de Westeros et d'être autant déstabilisée par ce bâtard. "Dany", comme il aimait l’appeler, voulait rejeter et refouler ses sentiments, les considérant comme une faiblesse et un obstacle dans sa vie. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec lui pour préparer et renverser l'attaque des Marcheurs Blancs, dans le Royaume du Nord. Elle se vêtit de sa plus belle robe, brodée d'or et de pierres précieuses, avec un décolleté plutôt avantageux, qui mettait parfaitement sa silhouette en valeur. Soudain, on toqua à la porte.  
"- Dany ? se fit entendre une voix derrière la porte.  
\- Oui... Entre Jon ! bredouilla la belle Targaryen".  
Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon noir, la chemise étant légèrement ouverte et laisser transparaître le haut de son superbe torse .  
"- Comment vas tu ? Tu es superbe ! Cette robe est magnifique, vient elle de Braavos ?" s'exclama-t-il, subjugué par la beauté irréelle de Daenerys. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il ressentait toujours cette même émotion qui lui traversait le corps. Dès le premier regard, son coeur n'avait cesser de battre la chamade. Elle était si belle...  
Il était le fils de la glace, elle du feu, tout les opposaient et pourtant ils étaient irrévocablement attirés l'un par l'autre.  
"- Je me porte bien, et effectivement elle vient de la Cité Libre d'Eros. Le continent me manque souvent, ici tout est si différent... Je t'y emmènerai un jour et tu comprendra ! lui répondit-elle, nostalgique et pensive.  
\- Moi, un gars du nord là-bas ?! Déjà que c'est la première fois que je descends autant dans le sud, juste pour te voir ! Je déteste Port-Rhéal, toute cette agitation... je préfère largement le calme et la tranquillité du Nord. Viens à Winterfell, je suis sûr que tu t'y plairais, lui proposa le bâtard Stark, tout en dépliant une carte de la région du Nord en pointant Winterfell du doigt.  
\- Si les Marcheurs Blancs n'auront pas tout détruit d'ici là, répliqua sèchement la Khaleesi, en pointant du doigt cette fois le Nord du Mur. Elle était dure, elle souhaitait absolument ne transparaître aucune émotion, ni aucun sentiment devant Jon, et terminer cette entrevue au plus vite.  
Les Marcheurs Blancs craignent le feu, n'est ce pas ? Nous n'avons qu'à nous servir de mes dragons pour les détruire, et l'affaire sera régler, conclut Dany.  
\- En voilà une idée ! Et si tes dragons ravagent le Nord ? l'interrogea Jon, tu veux utiliser la force du Feu pour détruire la Glace ?  
Il s'était rapproché d'elle.  
Elle le toisa et rétorqua :  
\- Le Feu sera toujours au-dessus de la Glace.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Le Feu et la Glace forme un certain équilibre, tu vois ?  
Il s'était encore rapproché.  
A présent elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.  
Jon s'approcha du visage de Dany et lui murmura : Comme le Nord et le Sud tu vois ? Le Feu et la Glace... séparés, ils sont puissants, mais ensemble, plus rien ne peut les arrêter ! Leur union est leur plus grande force.  
Il prit la main de Daenerys et continua :  
\- Toi et moi, ensemble, nos vies sont comme enchaînés par le destin. Je l'ai su dès la première fois que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Notre avenir et celui des Sept Royaumes, tout est lié, et il ne pourra se faire que si nous marchons ensemble. Viens à Winterfell. Reviens moi. Reste à mes côtés. A jamais."   
Jon se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux violets de sa belle, puis fondit sur elle. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, et Dany essaya de le repousser en vain. Elle lui rendit son baiser, et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leurs langues se carresser. Jon n'avait jamais ressenti un tel bonheur. Dire qu'il avait "des papillons dans le ventre" n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait, c'était tellement plus fort. Leur baiser était si passionnel, si tendre et parfait, que Daenerys se sentie presque frustrée quand Jon le stoppa en lui mordillant la lèvre et en lui sussurant à l'oreille "Je t'aime..." Elle embrassa son cou, en lui déclarant son amour réciproque, et Jon fit glisser sa robe sur le sol. Elle le déshabilla, révélant son torse parfaitement musclé, et le Feu et la Glace s'unirent et ne firent qu'un, conservant un perpétuel équilibre dans l'ordre des choses.


End file.
